Phone Calls From Home
by fl0urished
Summary: Post Season 5 / Pre Season 6. Angela is in Paris with Hodgins, Brennan is in Maluku with Daisy. I might continue this, and if I do continue, then it will be eventual femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**7:47pm – Paris, France**

After leaving the United States two months ago, she's only now starting to adjust to life here. So many things are the same, but it's the subtle differences that make it difficult. She's never been away from home this long, and she's never been away from the Jeffersonian this long. It's a great life, though. She would never doubt that. Hodgins is giving her the dream she's always wanted, and she's so grateful for every single dime that splashed out of his pocket to fulfill her wants and needs.

But something is missing.

There's a tug at her heartstring every time she thinks about home and everyone. She's spent almost every day of her life with these people for the last five years, and she misses them.

Especially Brennan.

Saying goodbye to her in the airport terminal felt like the last goodbye she'd ever say, but she'd never dare say the words exactly. She doesn't believe in goodbyes. But thinking back about the hug they shared before they left, holding each other so tight she could barely breathe, her smile so bright it hurt her face, made her miss everything she had before.

Minutes pass as she rests her hand on a warm cup of tea on the balcony of their hotel room. The view is beautiful, and the sun peaks through the clouds just enough for everything to be covered in a warm orange color in the sky.

She misses home, so she's going to get a piece of it right now, even if she was told not to.

* * *

**12:59am - Maluku, Indonesia**

It's hard for her to sleep in a tent on the ground when she's constantly scared of just trying to make it through the day. This expedition was everything she wanted and more, with the exception of Daisy accompanying her. It's not that Daisy is a bad person, unintelligent, or anything negative of the sort, she just got in the way a lot. Nevertheless, she still wanted this more than anything. A chance to leave and reevaluate her life, doing something she loves to pass the time.

So as she shifts uncomfortably in her sleeping bag trying to shake her feelings and bring sleep to her eyes, the last thing she expects is the loud, repetitive sound of her satellite phone to go off. So quickly, as to not disturb Daisy of her sleep, she grabs the giant phone and unzips the tent so she can step outside and speak properly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie."

She knew that voice. She could never forget it if she tried. It warmed her heart to feel a little bit of home.

"Why are you calling me? It's very late, and you know that I'm only supposed to use this phone for strictly emergencies."

"I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time difference, do you want me to just go?"

Brennan reacted immediately.

"No! No, no it's fine, just please be more thoughtful next time. Is there any reason why you've called?"

Angela wants to answer her honestly, but she feels like saying _I just really miss you and wanted to hear your voice_ would be an uncomfortable response, so she decides against it.

"I've just been checking up on everyone. It's been a while. I hope you're okay."

Brennan sighs. She wants to say she's fine, cover everything up as per usual, but there's something about the quiet night sky that puts her enough at ease to say how she's really feeling.

"I've been stressed, quite honestly, and while Ms. Wick is an excellent scientist, she's very hard to talk to."

"I understand that. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

There is. Brennan wants to tell her how she still feels like she's going down the wrong path in life, and how she doesn't know if she can continue on how she is, but she knows that's too much to say.

"No, I think I just need to focus on my work more. But look, I'm very sorry but I should probably go. I'm not supposed to use the phone unless I really need to. It's foolish that I even gave you the number in the first place."

Angela can hear the sternness in her voice. Brennan's not going to open up right now, and she respects that. So she lets it go instead of trying to bring the truth out of her.

"Okay. Just know that I'm calling you because I care, and, I really miss you."

Brennan isn't good at reading people, so the sound of sadness in Angela's voice is almost unheard, but she still feels the pain in her chest when Angela says it.

"I miss you too. Only ten more months until we are all home. I find it best to remind myself that days can be counted, they don't seem as long when I do."

"Goodnight, Brennan."

"Goodnight, Angela."


	2. Chapter 2

**2:09am – Paris, France / 38 days later**

Those priceless comfy bed sheets that hug her body perfectly should probably lull her to sleep, but she finder herself restless and stressed. Her chest feels like a bomb went off and she feels tears welling in her eyes, and the most frustrating part of it, is that she has no idea why she's feeling this way.

She should feel comfortable with Hodgins arms wrapped around her in such a loving manner, but tonight, she feels scared and alone. She's not going to wake Hodgins, he's not one to be disturbed at early hours.

Gently releasing herself from his grasp, Angela walks towards the kitchen in her sleepwear and brews a cup of coffee. She knows she's not getting back to sleep anytime soon. The warmth of the mug in her hands calms her, but she needed more. She knows the mind is a dangerous thing to leave with brewing thoughts, she knows she has to deal with whatever irrational feelings she's got, but she doesn't know how to without talking it out.

She decides to walk outside to the balcony. The city is dimly lit with building lights and the contrast between that and the night sky would make anyone want to paint a mural. The air is crisp and the temperature is fairy average. It's a beautiful night, she knows that, but she can't find anything to emotionally grasp onto to get her to feel like it's enough.

She rests her hand on her chin and she hears the subtle vibrate of her phone. It's Cam. She's asking how everything is and how hard it is back in the states right now. After everyone left, the entire weight of the anthropology division fell on her shoulders, and she feels bad. She wants to go back and help, but at the same time, she wants to stay here forever.

She doesn't tell Cam she's not doing the best right now, she doesn't want to stress Cam out even more. She just taps a message about how everything is lovely and how it feels like a home away from home.

Home.

The meaning of the word escapes her lately.

* * *

**7:24am - Maluku, Indonesia**

After finally finding something worth interest after almost 4 months of being in Maluku, Brennan decided to celebrate her and Daisy's discovery… by staying up all night and getting all the information out of it she possibly could.

She's been up for 22 hours now, combing through and cleaning old bones under a dried out patch of land they discovered. She knows she's tired, but she can't find a good enough to lie down and sleep. Her tank top is dirty and the morning sun reflects of the sweat on her forehead. She's working much harder than she needs to, but it's the only way she knows how to quiet the other thoughts in her mind. She still constantly thinks about the Jeffersonian and her job and if it's right for her.

So as he balances a mandible in her left hand and carefully brushes with her right, her concentration is broken by the loud sound of the satellite phone next to her. It almost frightens her out of her concentrated state. She sets the mandible down on a clean piece of tarp and removes her gloves and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

Brennan sighs. She told Angela not to call her, multiple times, but she's not just to hang up on her.

"Ange, I told you not to call-"

"Brennan it's important."

Brennan pauses and holds her breath.

"Is everything okay? Do I need to come home? is anyone hurt?"

"No… no nothing like that. I'm just, I'm so fucking upset for no reason. Hodgins is asleep, it's almost 2:30am, and I don't have anyone else to talk to. I haven't been able to sleep."

"Angela-"

"Please Brennan, just, take five minutes out of your day. I won't call you again, I promise. I just need someone, right now."

Brennan knows it must be bad. She hasn't received a call like this in a few years. Angela knows Brennan's not all that good with making people feel better, or giving them advice, but Brennan knows Angela loves her, and cares about her feelings and opinions. So Brennan gets up off the ground and heads back towards the truck to sit down.

"I'm here, Angela."

"You know this means a lot to me, right sweetie?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to let you talk as long as you want to. We have extra batteries for the satellite phone in the trunk of the jeep."

"Thank you, Brennan."

Angela's voice feels heavy as she speaks, and though Brennan barely comments back as Angela spills her feelings, she can hear Angela's voice grow less and less painful to listen to- less heavy. It's calming.

She falls asleep.

* * *

**3:42am – Paris, France**

Angela pauses in her speech to get an answer, but nothing came. She calls out her name through the phone, but no answer. She can hear background noise of birds and other unnameable animals, so she knows the phone is still on.

They were on the phone for a little over an hour, which is a lot for Brennan. Angela assumes she fell asleep. She could hear the tiredness in her answers and they spoke on. They became less critical and more open. It allowed Angela to really open up for the first time in a very long time.

So as she walked from the balcony back into bed, the comfort of every feeling she had being out in the open overwhelmed her.

She fell asleep within five minutes.


End file.
